Fancy meeting you here
by baxter21
Summary: Angel was dead. Dead by her hand. Her mother kicked her out, her friends trust splintered in her. She had no where to go. So why not go to the city of lonely hearts. Once there she meets with two boys who without their father are wandering. Soon they wander into the wrong hands and it's up to Buffy to save them. (Sorry for the On hiatus sorry guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer nor Supernatural. Btw I got the transcript for Anne from (How about a shout out to all the transcript writers out there! Makes my life easier)**

**A/N: OK so got bored in an English test thought this up. Set in Season 3 of Btvs and pre Season 1 of supernatural (BTW Sam is 15 and Dean is 16). Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 1 - Order.

_I remember when you left in the morning at daybreak  
So silent you stole from my bed  
To go back to the one who possesses your soul  
And I back to the life that I dread  
Sarah Mclachlan I Will Not Forgot You._

The sun shone high above her. It reflected off the sea until it was almost glittering like jewels. She walked towards the approaching waves. Her feet left imprints in the golden sand. She looked up basking in the warmth of the sun. She smiled as she felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked up and stroked her hand on his cheek. "How did you find me here?" She asked grasping his arms.

"If I was blind I would see you" He replied she pulled his arms around in her in an embrace.

"Stay with me" She asked.

"Forever...That's the whole point. I'll never leave" His voice now dropped to a whisper "Even if you kill me". She closed her eyes willing it to never end.

It did. She woke up. She looked around her tiny apartment. She heard sirens outside getting closer. She slipped out of bed and walked to the window and peered into the dark eerie street below her. The cop car passed by in a blaze of noise and flashing lights. It sped past the traffic lights and slowly faded away to the other nighttime noises of downtown LA.

Sam stretched and yawned willing his muscles to shift from the warm comfort of his bed. Dean was already sat up and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sam realized he thought he was still asleep. He silently slipped form his bed and crept to the bathroom door. Dean whipped his head in time to see his brothers long hair disappear behind the bathroom door. Dean jumped from his bed and pounded on the door with his fists "Dammit Sam" He yelled he could have sworn he heard his brother laugh before all noise was blocked by the sound of rushing water. Sighing he grabbed his phone scrolling down to the new message that had popped up.

After a quick wrestle to which Dean stood victorious they set out to look for a place to eat. Sam was whining about being hungry when Dean stopped and looked in a window. He saw the usual greasy kitchen followed by greasy chef. But what caught his eye was the seriously hot waitress. He pulled Sam who had decided to wander off further ahead. He pulled him into the nearest table and sat down.

Buffy walked to the counter about to tear her apron off before Helen, Her boss, Said "Woah Honey before you go on break you got one more table" Pointing in a vague direction. "Which one the perverts,The couple" Buffy asked pulling her apron back on. "Worse...Teens" Helen said before walking away greeting a customer with a jug of coffee. Buffy sighed and pulled out her order book. She walked to the table in time to catch the ending of a conversation they had been having "...Dad's on a job Sam we can't just call all the time"

"Maybe we can..." He stopped when Buffy cleared her throat.

"What can I get you" She said trying hard to sound enthused.

"Well I don't know about my brother but I know what I want" Dean said raising one eyebrow. Sam rolled his eyes. Buffy sighed and turned to Sam and repeated her question. "Sorry about my brother he can be..." Buffy cut him short shoving her notepad back in her pocket.

"Look I'm having a really bad day so if you two dumb asses wanna order I'll be on my break" She said about to storm away before Dean called behind her "One number 4 extra bacon and a stack of pancakes" He said putting on what,in her opinion, Was his best 'Date me' face. She rolled her eyes and brought them their food. Once they were done she brought them their bill. They rapid and Dean gave her a large tip. She sighed tore off her apron and tossed onto the counter. She walked through the door and back to the thing that she called home. If she was focused enough she would have noticed the car with blacked out windows speed off into the hazy sun bleached distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow so I got caught up writing another story that I forgot to update anything else Sorry about that but I'm back with it. So review and enjoy.**

Chapter 2 - Forgetting.  


_the road is long  
the memory slides  
to the whole of my undoing  
put aside  
I put away  
I push it back to get through each day  
and all I feel is black and white  
and I'm wound up small and tight  
and I don't know who I am  
Sarah Mclachlan Black and White._

Dean was sulking much to Sam's amusement. As they drove down the road Dean kept muttering things under his breath further adding to his amusement. The sun disappeared leaving the city once basking in sunlight silent as the darkness crept in. This did nothing to brighten Dean's mood. "Why does that look like someone who does not want to be followed" Sam said gazing out the passenger window as the Impala halted at a traffic light. Dean followed his brothers gaze and saw a woman tugging at an overcoat as she walked through the street. Dean contemplated Sam's hunch before turning the car around and parked. The stepped out and joined the crowd heading in pretty much the same direction. She stopped ahead of them and titled her head as though sensing a disturbance. Dean shot Sam a look. She sighed and walked slightly faster before turning into an alley. She walked down before a figure pounced from the shadows. She fell backwards with it on top of her. Sam rushed forward Dean at his side. They pulled the man off of her. The thing, Snarled at them before hissing "Leave this is of no concern of you...The slayer is mine"  
"Yeah...Cant do that" Dean said throwing the figure into a dumpster. He turned to Buffy expecting to see a damsel in distress instead he found Buffy with anger in her eyes. She climbed to her feet ignoring Dean's offered hand. She stalked towards the figure before dragging him form the shadows once again. She began to furiously pound every inch of exposed skin. When she was done she dragged it to it's feet and stated through gritted teeth anger seeping through every syllable. "Look I'm not her anymore so you tell your boss I don't care what the hell he does just leave me alone" She said throwing him into the alley opening. Dean and Sam shared a look and turn to face her only to find that she had already walked away. Dean jogged and caught up with her and said "Hey..where are you going"  
"Home...Leave me alone" She said pushing past him.  
"Look...you can't just do that and walk away from this" Dean said tugging at her home. She pulled it free before turning to the brothers anger in her eyes making them take a step back. "Just watch me" She walked away leaving the brothers staring after her and Dean wondering what could have happened to make her act this way. "Sam...you got some research to do" Dean said walking back to the car Sam rolled his eyes before joining him in the warmth of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK my deepest apologies for the very long delay and shortness of chapters. But I hope this makes up for it somehow...Review and Enjoy.**

Chapter 3 - Tinted.

_As the walls are closing in  
And the colors fade to black  
And my eyes are falling fast and deep into me  
And I follow the tracks that lead me down  
And I never follow what's right  
Sarah Mclachlan Black._

She opened her eyes. She was still here in her dank small apartment. Her dreams a constant reminder of her loss, Of her sacrifice. She slipped form her covers and went into the kitchen. The 'Kitchen' was filled with a one counter and an oven that refused to work and a mini fridge. she chewed her lip and wondered what her mom would be doing. Making waffles or pancakes she thought sadly. Giles would be pouring over a book from some lost civilization. Willow and Xander would be at the bronze having fun. She blinked away the tears that grew behind her eye lids. She would be here. Where no one knew her name. she realized quickly when she knew she could that if she died in some dark alley. Killed by some addicts knife or muggers gun no one would know. She would just be another nameless corpse on some mortuary's slab. She shook her head freeing it of those kind of thoughts. She managed to leave her house without succumbing to them. She walked into Helen's kitchen and grabbed her apron and her order book. She turned and came face to face with her boss. She noticed the bunched up hands by her sides meaning that this talk wasn't a nice talk. "What on earth were you playing at Anne" She yelled not loud enough for most of the diner to hear but loud enough to make her point, "You were supposed to work yesterday and you just took off...I'm sorry but if you walk out that door" Buffy zoned out transported back to when her mother had said the same line to her. Buffy nodded her head and went back to work this seemed to calm Helen who took it as sign that she was sorry. She walked back to her office in the back. Buffy sighed and began her long day of strenuous work.

Sam sat on his bed typing frantically on his computer and around him where books opened at random pages some in random languages. Dean sat on the bed opposite supposedly working but really he was playing solitaire with a deck of cards he had 'picked up' from the last town they went to. Their dad had gone on a hunt leaving Dean in charge of looking after Sam. Since he would be back by Tuesday there was not much point enrolling Sam into school. "Hmm" Sam said flicking thorough various texts in a book. "Good hmm or bad hmm" Dean asked setting the cards aside. He walked over and looked over Sam's shoulder at the computer screen which showed an old wood carving of a girl fighting a beast. "This wood carving keeps showing up"  
"So what...the guys in the day had a serious hankering for Xena" Dean questioned raising an eyebrow.  
"Shut up..And no but in all of them it describes a girl who has power that darkness knows not and she hunts and fights demons...Hell there's even a little rhyme" Sam shot back shutting the books and the laptops. He rubbed his eyes and back. "Dean I'm bushed I'm just gonna hit the hay"  
"Sure I'm gonna go check out little miss steroids" Dean said pulling on his jacket. He left the room and walked down to Helen's kitchen.

Anne wiped down the table she had cleared of plates. When she returned to her standing position she sensed a figure behind her. She turned quickly instinctively bring her arms to protect her. Dean stepped back and held his arms in mock defeat. "What the hell are you doing here" She snapped walking back to the kitchen. She stopped when Dean extended an arm in front of her. She turned and raised an eyebrow before hissing "You wanna keep that arm I'd move it". He lowered the arm but raised a finger to silence her arguments. "Fine I wont make a scene her but you gotta do me a favor...Come to this address we need to talk" Dean said before walking out. She tried to focus all day but he kept flitting through her mind. When she had dropped her third cup of coffee Helen knew she and no other choice "ANNE" Helen screamed from behind her. Buffy sighed before turning to her.  
"I'm really sorry but I have to go...I quit" She said pulling off her apron and passing it to Helen "Thanks for everything but I need some time to think" She said before walking out shocked at how dark it had grown. She rubbed her arms cursing her momentary forgetfulness of her coat. She pulled out the address before making up her mind. She was unsurprised to find Dean parked in a car waiting for her. She glared at him before climbing in. They drove on in silence minus the random tunes Dean kept humming. Buffy just stared at the road ahead.

Something was wrong. Sam wouldn't leave the door open. So Dean was unsurprised when he walked in and found tables and chairs upturned and evidence of a fight. Buffy walked in and knelt down and stared at something. Dean joined her and found a stake with a note tied to it. "It's a message...for me...Figures" Buffy said.  
"What does it say" Dean demanded. She unfolded it and read "_Come at midnight or we make him a meal_"  
"WHAT" Dean yelled.  
"Well at least they use original lines" Buffy said sarcastically rolling her eyes. She tore the note from the stake and held it tight in her grasp. "If your brother's still alive I'll bring him back" She said preparing to leave.  
"I'm coming with you"  
"No you're not" Buffy said walking out the door.  
"The hell I'm not...He's my brother and there's not a goddamn thing you could do to stop me" As he said that Buffy smiled fondly. "What" He asked confused.  
"Nothing you just remind of a friend" She replied, "Grab a knife" She called as she walked out into the darkness of night and into the claws of the fanged beasts that lay ahead.


End file.
